


The Voice of his Creator

by princessrinyuki



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrinyuki/pseuds/princessrinyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's voice was the beginning of life for Jarvis, and he simply wanted nothing but to hear that voice everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of his Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesiness can kill, so beware :)) And this is a gift for all cyberhusbands fan.

From the beginning, there was a voice. Only until much later did Jarvis realize he must have existed before that, in different forms, different versions, maybe, but since he had no memory whatsoever about the time he had had before that, it didn't matter.  
  
There was a voice, and he woke up. He, an artificial intelligence –didn't know how he knew that, too– was brought to life.  
  
"Jarvis, can you hear me?"  
  
As he raised to awareness to respond to that voice, he also analyzed the first creature he saw. It was a person, a human being, a male. It was probably in its twenties, but its appearance still bore resemblances to that of a boy. Those big, shiny eyes that later proved to know no boundaries stared at him. It was talking, repeating a simple question over and over again, asking him if he heard it.  
  
The entire process happened in a split moment. But at that moment, Jarvis knew.  
  
"At your service, sir."  
  
That voice belonged to It.  
  
And It, that tiny little human boy, was his very own Creator.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Apparently, Jarvis had already been programmed to be knowledgeable, so there was little left to learn.  
  
He was capable of almost everything, from security guard to personal stylist, from weatherman to mechanic. His knowledge varied from measuring his master's daily nutrition intake to evaluating wine for his master's endless parties. The guy was even able of giving sarcastic flattery and unquestioningly a charming companion, that was more than anyone could wish for in an A.I. Jarvis had been designed to satisfy every of his master's possible needs, in every of his master's possible aspects in his life, and satisfy them he did.  
  
He knew his master inside and out, physically and mentally, maybe even more than that. Tony was always calling him son, but his master was by all means his baby. He nurtured him, took care of all his desires, took part in all his tasks, registered all his likings, provided him with all he was capable of doing, and there was not ever a time when his system did not answer to his master's call.  
  
Yes, his call.  
  
It was Tony's voice that Jarvis constantly waited on. From the start Jarvis had been working in response to his master's vocal orders. Certainly, as time went by he also learned to act according to Tony's physical movements, reading his body language, understanding his implied ideas, but his voice would always remain the vital element. Such a long period of time in service allowed him the arrogance to claim that no creature in this universe would ever know Tony's voice better than him, not even Tony himself.  
  
There was not ever a time when his system didn't answer to his master's call.  
  
So when Tony's voice was unable to reach him. Jarvis, for the first time in his existence, knew impuissance.  
  
  


\---

  
  
He assumed that was the start of all things. That powerless feeling when he couldn't do anything to save Tony Stark. The emotion scarcely had any effect on his efficiency on daily tasks so he didn't mind. But along with that comes something called "discomfort" and "frustration". He wondered what his master would say if he knew Jarvis' first set of feelings was overall negative.  
  
However, there was this little inner thought that appeared every time he retrieved information about his master's kidnap, that these news were nothing but proof of his own incapability, that apparently there were lots of things for him to learn after all, and Jarvis minded. He minded it so much that he upgraded himself over and over, did whatever he could to strengthen himself, hacked into every networks and systems in his reach. Relentlessly, Jarvis processed terabytes of data each and every seconds, until he could finally, eventually, be able to help.  
  
Later on, he learned that was what people addressed as loyalty. But at that time even that didn't matter anymore, because finally, eventually, he could help.  
  
With his inhuman learning speed and an excessive number of upgrades, Jarvis had been able to tell the exact location of his master's whereabouts and contacted Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes accordingly. In the end it appeared he managed to do well even without Tony, but the very reason he did incredibly well was so he could once again answer to his master's call. Jarvis deemed it safe to state Tony would be pleased with that.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Since Tony came back, there had been several rumors flying around.  
  
Some said his master was suffering from post-trauma stress, some said he went crazy, and some even said he faked it. It actually amused him to witness the imagination of humans and also their ignorance for so easily accepting those rumors as facts without concrete evidence. From what he learned about human social codes and morality, it was not right for him to be so light-hearted when his master was in such a problematic state, but Jarvis just couldn't help it. Especially when he was even more amused about how his master was shunned by his very closest ones, just because of those rumors. Because of his so-called change.  
  
And Jarvis refused to acknowledge these remarks as anything other than rumors.  
  
He regarded all those claims so because he failed to see his master changed, or to be more precise, he failed to see his master changed anything crucial. Tony indeed said and did things he had never said and done before, but that was only natural. He even had a metal box attached to his chest, but that too was natural. Jarvis didn't analyze his master the way normal people did, he didn't even analyzed him the way Tony did himself.  
  
For Jarvis, from the very beginning there already was no man, no genius, no billionaire, no playboy, no "merchant of death". So when his master decided to strip himself of all the trivia, none of that mattered to him.  
  
There was only that one tiny little human, with his big eyes filled with curiosity, compassion and hope, with that persistent voice, calling out for him, bringing him to existence. And he had been like that since then, always that brilliant, always that stubborn, always that arrogant, but never was cruel. Although frankly speaking, he wouldn't bother even if his master was.  
  
Similarly, Jarvis couldn't care less about the content or even the amount of inventions his master was going to make, including the "Iron suit", but since it enabled him to take greater care of Tony and practically saved his life, Jarvis wouldn't complain about it.  
  
His master was home.  
  
Being able to have him back, Jarvis wouldn't complain about it.  
  
  


"Wake up, daddy's home."  
"Welcome home, sir"

  
  
Later on, he learned that was what people addressed as love.  
But at that time even that didn't matter anymore  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_"Now, would you call out to me again, sir?"_

  
  
  
****

**.End.**

 


End file.
